Foam buffs are used in a polishing operation for finishing various surfaces. The buffs are used with finishing liquids such as glazes or polishing compounds; for example, glazes are often used for removing swirl marks on painted surfaces.
Known buffs include a foam pad having a planar finishing surface substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the buff. The finishing surface is planar over its entire area, and contacts the workpiece to apply the finishing liquid to the workpiece surface.
A grinding disc patented by P. Fuller (U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,428) is similar to the present invention in that the grinding surface of the disc contains grooves or pathways. These grooves, however, extend to and are open to the perimeter of the disc and serve as both escape routes for particulate matter produced by the grinding process and as surface cooling passages as air escapes from them during operation.
Another known device is a foam buff patented by R. Englund, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,128), having a waffle finishing surface which is perpendicular to the axis of rotation. The purpose of the surface configuration is to eliminate or reduce the chatter and grabbing between the pad and the workpiece as the pad distributes and absorbs a polishing substance. All prior art rotating buff devices, impart sufficient energy to a substantial quantity of polishing or finishing liquid to throw the liquid material from between the buff and the workpiece. This splattering of finishing or polishing liquid necessitates substantial time and effort in clean-up procedures and such splattering wastes the finishing liquid.